Bedroom Eyes
by Arctic Ice
Summary: OneShot. AU. Sakura never would have imagined that she'd meet the boy of her dreams while she was dancing like a lesbian and singing Katy Perry. Life, on the other hand, had. SasuSaku, hints of ShikaIno


Title: Bedroom Eyes  
Pairing: SasuSaku, hints of ShikaIno  
World: AU or AR, either one works, really.  
Word Count: 2,768  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Summary: Sakura never would have imagined that she'd meet the boy of her dreams while she was dancing like a lesbian and singing Katy Perry. But of course, that's life for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Yet. My birthday IS coming up, Kishimoto-san, if you still don't know what to get me. ;D

* * *

"Isn't this fun?" shouted Ino over the music that was making my ears pound. The flashing lights didn't help much either.

"Sure," I yelled back.

What a ridiculous question. Obviously, the music was much too loud for my tastes. Of course Ino, being the lovely person who she is, decided to take my word for it -bad idea- and flounced off the the bar for the tenth time.

I sighed quietly. I had no idea how I'd let Ino talk me into coming to this outrageously overpriced club. I suppose I could blame it on her insistence that I get out more, but that wouldn't be the truth. In fact, I'd been feeling cooped up lately and as was her nature, Ino came to the rescue.

I took a sip of my drink and tried to relax. It didn't work.

The music that the DJ was churning out changed dramatically. Suddenly, the no-so-dulcet tones of "I Kissed a Girl" were blaring from the speakers.

I couldn't help but think, _Oh shit._

Let's just say that Ino really, really likes this song. That, combined with the fact that she thinks it's so much fun to pretend that we're lesbians, and even more so to dance like ones, is when I start to look for the nearest exit.

"Sakura!" Ino screamed, right on cue, "Let's dance!"

Of course, I could do nothing but comply, seeing as her manicured hand had latched onto my arm and was pulling me towards the dance floor. What Ino wants, Ino gets. And, at the moment, she wanted to dance. In a very risque fashion.

I smelled the alcohol on her breath and thought that she'd perhaps had more than a few drinks. I mused that the concoction of three Sex on the Beaches and two Screaming Orgasms was a very, very dangerous mixture. Especially when consumed by my best friend in the course of about three hours.

Oh boy. Wouldn't this be fun?

Ino pulled me to her side and paced her hands on my hips, dragging my own arms up to her shoulders. I decided to take action and hopefully avoid embarrassment for the both of us. I plastered a fake smile on my face.

I giggled and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure Shikamaru won't be jealous?"

She snorted, "He can deal with it."

Damn. There went Plan A.

Ino swayed with the beat and spun me around. For a couple seconds, I forgot that I was supposed to be stopping this. I forgot to be embarrassed that Ino and I were acting very stupidly and instead started to sway my hips along with the music. Almost unconsciously, I started to sing along.

"I'm curious for you, caught my attention! I kissed a girl, and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap-stick!" I sang rather loudly.

Ino gave me a confused glace, but then flashed me a rather evil grin. She started singing along with me, more loudly, if that were possible.

"It felt so wrong, it felt so right!" We yelled/sang together.

At this point, I'm fairly sure that almost everyone in the club had their eyes on us. Ino spun me around again, but only one man in particular stood out.

He shouldn't have; after all, his eyes weren't the only ones watching me. But smoky onyx caught bright emerald and pulled me in, like a wonderful black hole. I looked away at once and smiled. I vainly wondered if he liked girls with pink hair. However, it was at that moment that I remembered what exactly Ino and I were doing. My smile slowly turned into a slight frown.

_**It's a shame, **_cooed my Inner, _**he's a schmexy one.**_

My cheeks flushed pink. _Shut up, you,_ I thought.

_**Oh, he so wants to do us. After all, what boy doesn't get turned on by a little lesbo action?**_ Inner cackled.

_Yeah, probably- Wait! No, you're wrong._

I spotted a pretty redhead come up to him and put her arm around his shoulder. I quickly looked away.

_See, he has a girlfriend! There's no way he could be attracted to me of all people._

_**Why? We're pretty. And we're good in the sack.**_

Now, I blushed to the roots of my bubble gum pink hair. I dared to look up at him again and saw that he was still staring at me. His eyes smoldered, and my heart jolted pleasantly. He turned back to the redhead, who was shouting in his ear and said something to her. My stomach dropped. He wasn't interested in me, after all.

A voice suddenly broke through my stupor, "Hey, Sakura, What are you looking at?" Ino asked.

Unwillingly, I peeked at the raven-haired man and my frown deepened. He was still talking to his date. Following my eyes, Ino looked at the man for a mere second before turning back to me with a disgusted look on her normally pretty face.

She snorted, "Ch, what a womanizer. Sure, he's pretty much a sex god and all, but hello! Manwhore. What kind of guy flashes another girl his bedroom eyes when he's with another girl? Men," she spat out, "They're all the same."

I laughed, "Except for your precious Shika-kun, of course."

She nodded without really comprehending, "Of cour- wait, what?"

I giggled, "Exactly."

I glanced at him again to see that his eyes were on me again, churning with some unintelligible emotion. I couldn't help but feel lost in their inky depths. Then I looked at his midsection. The redhead's arm was wrapped around it. My eyes narrowed.

"You're right; what a motherfucker."

"Of course I'm right. Now, do you want to go serve him his ass on a platter, or should I do the honors? She flipped her blonde hair and stomped a high heeled foot in righteous anger. She placed her hands on her hips and turned to me.

I blinked, "Ino, what are you talking about?"

Maybe it was influence of alcohol – I might have indulged a bit too much with the sake – but I almost thought that had suggested that I go over to the handsome raven-haired man and 'set him straight'.

I decided that it must have been the alcohol.

"I'm serious, Sakura." Ino's glare intensified, "If you won't go over there, then I will."

I tried to repress the shudder that was threatening to creep up my back. Boyfriend or not, Ino was infamous for being something of a man-hater. I knew that if she went over, there was a distinct possibility of blood being spilled. I sighed and took the plunge.

"Fine, Ino. I'll do it." I grumbled and rubbed my eyes.

Her baby blues lit up as she flashed me a huge grin. I grimaced.

"Great, she said cheerily, "Now, here's the battle plan."

A sense of foreboding washed over me.

_This could only end in disaster._

_**For once, we agree on something.**_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" A very shrill, annoying voice drilled its way into my skull, "Buy me a drink, like a gentleman."

I repressed a groan. Karin was getting on my nerves. After manipulating my mother so I'd go on a date with her, she'd done nothing but irritate the hell out of me the entire night.

I stiffened as I felt her push her cleavage into my arm. I beat myself mentally for allowing myself to be pressured into this.

"Another drink for the lady," I told the bartender in a cold, detached voice.

_Using the term, 'lady' loosely, _I thought dryly.

_**That's my boy, **_cheered Inner Sasuke, _**Now, lets get rid of this whore and go sweep pinky over there off her feet.**_

I scowled, _Shut up, you._

_**Come on, you know you want to go over there, push that fine piece of ass up against the wall and ravage her for all you're worth.**_

I growled, _I thought I told you to shut up._

_**Do I ever listen?**_

…_Besides, it's obvious that she's a lesbian. Uchihas don't go after lesbians. Mostly because they wouldn't be interested._

_**Feh, minor detail. I bet we could turn her straight.**_

…_You are very annoying._

_**Says the most stubborn, infuriating person ever to walk the earth.**_

… _Just, go away._

_**With pleasure**_

I sighed, glad to have those annoying

(_tempting_)

thoughts out of my head.

I thought quietly about the pink-haired girl while Karin chattered away in my ear. She was very pretty. Beautiful, even. It was too bad that she didn't play on my team, to put it crassly. She seemed to be the type of girl I wouldn't mind waking up to in the morning. I'd never get tired of looking at those bright, bright apple green eyes or her flowing pink hair. She was unique and gorgeous.

Finally, something Karin said registered in my head.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm going to go to the ladies room. I'll be right back!"

I sipped my drink thoughtfully. I tried to think of a way to escape Karin and still somehow talk to this strange, beautiful woman. I felt a hand clasp my shoulder. I stiffened and turned around, expecting o face Karin, but instead looking into the emerald eyes of the one girl I couldn't stop thinking about.

She raised a dainty eyebrow and said in a condescending tone, "Hey superstar. How's it going?"

I was confused by her odd choice of words and out-of-place tone. They seemed to be escaping her mouth unwillingly, as if she wished she could say something else, anything else. She was leaning against the glass bar counter, her elbow propped up against the back of my chair. Her brow was still raised.

_I never could resist a girl with raised eyebrows._

"Fairly well,"

_**Now that you're here darling, **_Inner Sasuke evilly added.

"And you?" I ignored my Inner's devious comment.

Even with our close proximity with the smell of her perfume overpowering me, I was still a man of few words. Some things never change.

More words that didn't seem to fit quite right stumbled out of her mouth, "Look, I know that you've got a clue what you're doing. You can play that way to all the chicks out here, But I know what you are. It's not fooling me."

I chuckled. The words seemed familiar, but I couldn't seem to place them.

I couldn't resist playing along, "And just what is that?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "A womanizer."

I raised my eyebrows, "How did you come to that conclusion?"

I may be a lot of things, but a womanizer is not one of them.

She blushed and tried again, plowing on through her obvious discomfort, "Boy, don't try to front; I know just what you are. You've got me going, you're oh-so charming. You're nothing but a womanizer."

A light flicked on in my head and I laughed like I hadn't in a very long time. I had finally placed the words that she had been ferociously spitting out at me.

"Isn't that a song?" I chuckled, "Britney Spears, right?"

She blushed to the roots of her pink hair, "Stupid, arrogant jerk."

I _had_been called that before. I didn't particularly like her insulting me. I was an Uchiha, for Kami's sake! She should be on her knees, begging for forgiveness.

"Hn," I growled, and turned back to my drink. I muttered under my breath, "So annoying."

Her bright emerald eyes flashed, "Did you just call me what I think you did?"

My eyes narrowed and glared at her petite frame, trying not to stare too long at her obvious curves and cleavage, "Aa. You're annoying."

She huffed indignantly, "You think I'm annoying now, I'll show you annoying!"

She stepped closer and the mouthwatering smell of her perfume wafted over me. I could feel the heat of her body as she took another step, cracking her knuckles threateningly.

I couldn't take it any longer. I leaned foreword and placed my lips on hers. She gasped and then responded, her lip moving tantalizingly with mine. I put my arms around her shoulders, grasping her pink locks in between my fingers, feeling the smooth texture. She leaned in hungrily and threw her own arms around my neck, pulling me closer.

An all-too-familiar voice sounded in my ears, "Sasuke-kun! What are you doing letting that tramp kiss you?"

The woman and I pulled away. I glared at Karin. Only she could taint such a perfect moment.

Karin turned her fury onto the pink-haired girl, "You bitch! You think you can just come over here and kiss- no, steal my boyfriend! Whore!"

I glanced at the tantalizing mystery girl. She appeared to be speechless. I growled. Karin was going much too far.

"Karin, First of all, I'm not your boyfriend. Second of all, I kissed her. Now, go away, before I do something I'll regret."

Karin's eyes misted up with tears, "But-but, Sasuke-kun! You can't do this to me!"

My eyes hardened, "I can, and I will."

She held her head up high and said, "Fine. If you'd rather have that slutty little pinky over there, then fine! I'll just… I'll go find Suigetsu."

She marched out of the club, her head held high the entire time, with her knuckles clenched until they turned white.

I turned back to the pretty pink-haired girl, who was staring at me with her mouth hanging open, and gave her a small smile, "I don't believe I know your name."

"Sakura. And I don't believe you need to tell me yours. From what that girl, - Karin, right? – said, I already know it, _Sasuke-kun_." She grinned.

I smiled wryly. She glanced over her shoulder at a blond girl that was familiar somehow. Suddenly, I recognized the face.

Oh.

_Oh…_

I grimaced, "... Did I mess things up with you and your... girlfriend?"

She looked back up at me with a questioning look in her eyes, "What? Oh, you mean Ino?" She laughed, "Oh, no. We're not, uhmm, 'together'. I'm straight as a ruler, if that clears things up."

I nodded, "Aa."

"Now," she purred, sending shivers up my spine, "Where did we leave off?"

I smirked and leaned down to press my lips against hers.

_**Atta boy.**_


End file.
